Aliénation
by Daiky
Summary: Parce qu'Adrian était le plus insupportable de tous les humains auxquels il avait eu à faire… Pourtant, Victor ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attiré par celui qui illuminait son immortalité aussi sûrement que le soleil. Alors, quand il le crut mort, il ne put que se laisser aller à la folie, car foi de Victor Whitelaw, ces loups dégénérés allaient le payer ! SPIN OFF "Obstination"
1. Chapitre 1

Hello! Voici le spin-off de ma fanfiction **Obstination** ( **Seth-OC** ), comme promis. Je pense que cette histoire peut se lire sans avoir lu la fanfic dont elle dépend. Elle fera 3 chapitres.

Bonne lecture!

 **Résumé :** Parce qu'Adrian était le plus insupportable de tous les humains auxquels il avait eu à faire… Pourtant, Victor ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attiré par celui qui illuminait son immortalité aussi sûrement que le soleil. Alors, quand il le crut mort, il ne put que se laisser aller à la folie, car foi de Victor Whitelaw, ces loups dégénérés allaient le payer !

 **Aliénation**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Aujourd'hui, Adrian avait décidé de ne pas faire attention aux regards des autres. Oh, bien sûr, il sentait le poids des yeux étrangers qui le dévisageaient et restaient fixés sur une certaine partie de son visage. Tout le long du trajet qui l'emmenait à son stage d'été, on ne l'avait pas épargné. Et arrivé au travail, ça n'avait pas été pour s'arranger…

– Sérieux, il t'est arrivé quoi ? demanda pour la troisième fois un des autres stagiaires avec qui il s'entendait plutôt bien.

Il venait de passer dans la salle de repos pour prendre un café, mais celle-ci était bien remplie et Adrian n'avait pas échappé à une inspection en règle. Ce n'est pas qu'il s'inquiétait de l'opinion des autres, mais il ne voulait pas qu'on se fasse de fausses idées.

– Bah, tu vois, commença Adrian en prenant son air jovial habituel et son éternel sourire qui lui collait aux lèvres, un putain de vampire a essayé de me vider de mon sang hier, alors que je rentrais tranquille chez moi. Heureusement que ma coloc' m'a sauvé la mise, mais bon, je me suis pris un mur dans la tronche en passant.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et passa une main détendue dans ses cheveux noirs, révélant un peu plus l'énorme hématome sur sa pommette droite. Ses collègues ne tardèrent pas à rire puis à le charrier.

– Bon, le seul truc vrai, c'est que tu t'es pris un mur, c'est ça ? lança Ryan en secouant la tête. C'est pas croyable comme t'es maladroit !

Ça ne faisait que trois semaines qu'Adrian avait commencé son stage dans l'un des vingt-cinq commissariats de police que comptait la ville de Chicago, mais sa réputation de maladroit avait déjà fait le tour de son service…

Bientôt, les autres le laissèrent et le jeune homme partit se faire un café. Le silence fit place à la précédente agitation, ce qui l'apaisa légèrement. Après ce qu'il avait vécu le soir précédent, il n'aspirait qu'à un repos bien mérité. Pourtant, un froissement de tissu se fit soudainement entendre, et Adrian jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule.

L'un des inspecteurs de son service l'observait attentivement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine large. Il devait le dépasser d'au moins une tête et ses cheveux blonds captaient la lumière dans des tons dorés. Adrian ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, il connaissait seulement son nom : Victor Whitelaw. Il n'était pas possible de lui donner un âge même s'il devait osciller autour de la trentaine. Toujours froid, toujours distant, les autres ne l'appréciaient pas vraiment. Finalement, il se détacha du mur sur lequel il prenait appui et s'approcha d'Adrian d'un pas lent et mesuré.

– Le truc lorsqu'on raconte des faits qui semblent improbables, c'est que les gens ne les prennent pas au sérieux.

Sa voix était douce, mais son timbre grave la rendait terriblement sensuelle. Pourtant, Adrian le regarda s'approcher et les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent. Il se trompait rarement dans ses intuitions et là, la peur le gagnait. Son cœur s'accéléra soudainement et l'autre lui adressa un sourire amusé en s'arrêtant à peine à deux mètres de lui.

Ils s'observèrent en silence pendant un instant, puis Adrian finit par tendre lentement le bras vers lui. Il toucha du bout des doigts la main de l'inspecteur et la froideur de sa peau lui confirma ce qu'il soupçonnait. Enfin, au moins, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver pour le moment. Certes, ils étaient seuls, mais les bureaux n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres.

– Vous allez me tuer ? demanda simplement Adrian en se reculant prudemment d'un pas.

À sa plus grande surprise, Victor se contenta de rire légèrement et de secouer la tête.

– Tous les vampires ne tuent pas les honnêtes gens, gamin.

– Donc, vous tuez des criminels ? répliqua Adrian en écarquillant les yeux. C'est pour ça que vous travaillez ici ?

– C'est l'une des raisons, en effet, lui répondit l'autre d'une voix calme. Ta colocataire laisse sur toi une odeur bien particulière. J'imagine que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te fais attaquer par un vampire.

Adrian haussa les épaules et soupira légèrement.

– Elle ne me laisse pas me promener seul la nuit, d'habitude, mais là, j'avais une course à faire et ça m'emmerde qu'elle me colle dès que je suis dehors le soir.

– Et elle ne t'a jamais attaqué elle-même ? demanda Victor en haussant un sourcil intrigué.

– Pourquoi elle ferait ça ? s'indigna le jeune homme en lui adressant un regard furibond. Élisabeth se nourrit avec des poches de sang uniquement. Merde, elle est chirurgienne cardiaque, elle sait se contrôler !

– Un vampire médecin ! s'étonna Victor. J'ai un vieil ami qui a également suivis cette voie. Ce n'est pas la plus simple… Pourrais-je rencontrer ton amie ? Il y a peu de vampires civilisés à Chicago, la plupart de mes semblables laissent un carnage derrière eux et la tâche me revient de masquer leurs traces.

Adrian resta songeur un moment, soupesant le pour et le contre. Finalement, son instinct le poussait à accepter et il hocha la tête.

– Elle est là ce soir. Je pars d'ici à dix-sept heures trente.

– Je t'attendrais à l'entrée du bâtiment, déclara l'inspecteur de police avant de faire brusquement volte-face.

Alors, Adrian se retrouva seul avec son café et il se demanda un instant s'il avait fait le bon choix.

x

Le soir, Victor l'attendait de pied ferme au pied des marches du bâtiment. Adrian réalisa à cet instant que sa très chère colocataire allait le tuer. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas pris la peine de la prévenir : elle était tellement paranoïaque avec les autres vampires qu'elle serait accourue ici pour le chercher avant de l'enfermer à double tour dans l'appartement pour ne plus qu'il n'en ressorte jamais. Le jeune homme savait très bien qu'elle faisait un transfert sur lui. Elle avait perdu son fils lorsqu'elle était encore humaine et son instinct maternel avait trouvé une nouvelle cible en la personne d'Adrian.

Pas que ça le dérangeait. Il était orphelin depuis ses douze ans et passer de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil n'avait pas arrangé ses affaires. Élisabeth était la seule depuis la mort de ses parents à avoir accepté Adrian comme il était. Lui, ses bizarreries, son caractère plus qu'exalté, sa maladresse, sa manière de parler trop fort lorsqu'il était excité. Très souvent, il finissait par exaspérer les gens. Il avait quelque chose qui épuisait rapidement ceux qu'il côtoyait.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement se fit en silence. Victor n'était pas quelqu'un de bavard et Adrian était trop occupé à imaginer l'accueil qu'il recevrait en rentrant. Élisabeth allait l'enfermer à vie ! Jamais plus il ne pourrait sortir sans être accompagné par quelqu'un. Elle était toujours tellement excessive quand il s'agissait de la sécurité d'Adrian. À croire qu'il allait être agressé à tous les coins de rue ! Enfin, le soir précédent avait effectivement confirmé les craintes de son amie…

Ainsi, planté devant sa porte d'entrée, Adrian hésita. Il sentait la présence silencieuse du vampire derrière lui, mais cela ne l'effrayait pas. Non, ce qui l'effrayait actuellement était sa colocataire à l'intérieur de l'appartement. D'ailleurs, la porte finit par s'ouvrir avec brusquerie et Élisabeth apparut sur le seuil. Ses yeux passèrent de l'un à l'autre et elle haussa un sourcil, surprise.

– Victor ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Adrian écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction. Ils se connaissaient ?

– Élisabeth, heureux de te revoir. J'ignorais où tu vivais, mais je me disais bien que tu correspondais assez bien à la description que ce jeune homme m'avait faite au poste. Une vampire médecin à Chicago, ça ne court pas les rues.

Élisabeth rit de bon cœur, avant de l'inciter à entrer, laissant Adrian seul devant la porte, à se demander ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pris d'une impulsion, il rentra et claqua la porte derrière lui pour se précipiter dans le salon.

– Attendez une minute, vous vous connaissez ? s'exclama-t-il avant de trébucher sur le tapis.

Pourtant, il n'alla pas très loin que Victor le retenait par le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber. Adrian cligna des yeux, surpris. Il peinait toujours à se faire à la rapidité des vampires, même si sa colocataire avait pour habitude d'être assez prévoyante pour lui éviter les chutes et les accidents. Il était maladroit, tout simplement.

– Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'hôpital, pendant une de mes enquêtes, lui répondit Victor en allant s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils du salon.

– Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'échanger plus que quelques mots, ajouta Élisabeth en revenant de la cuisine avec deux verres de liquide écarlate. Mais c'est toujours plaisant de s'entretenir avec des vampires évolués.

– Merde, et moi qui avais peur que tu me hurles dessus pour l'avoir ramené, bougonna Adrian en jetant ses chaussures et sa veste dans un coin.

– Adrian, soupira sa colocataire, exaspérée.

– Quoi ? Ça va te prendre une demi-seconde pour ranger alors qu'à moi, ça me prendrait au moins deux minutes.

Puis il s'affala dans un fauteuil et attrapa la bouteille d'eau qui traînait sur la table basse pour en avaler une longue gorgée. Pendant ce temps, Élisabeth venait de ranger les affaires du jeune homme et de lui apporter ce qu'elle avait cuisiné pour lui, un hamburger.

– J'adore quand tu es en repos ! s'exclama Adrian tout en attrapant son sandwich pour y mordre à pleines dents.

Il grommela encore quelque chose qui fut étouffé par sa mastication.

– Adrian, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

– Je disais : « Putain, c'est trop bon ! »

Elle lui adressa un sourire, mais leva tout de même les yeux au ciel, car il avait tendance à jurer trop souvent. Adrian n'écouta qu'à moitié la conversation. Entendre deux vampires parler de leur époque et du temps qui passait avait quelque chose de vraiment déprimant. Victor resta quelques heures chez eux et Adrian profita des vertus particulièrement relaxantes de la voix de l'inspecteur pour s'endormir dans le salon, recroquevillé dans son fauteuil.

Ce ne fut pas la seule fois où Victor s'invita chez eux. Et, plus le temps s'écoulait, plus il devenait le troisième membre de leur petit groupe improvisé. Au moins, lui, il ne regardait jamais Adrian de travers lorsqu'il disait quelque chose, même si c'était particulièrement stupide. Victor gardait toujours cet air imperturbable et le grand dada d'Adrian était d'essayer de lui faire perdre son sang-froid. Inutile de dire que, jusqu'à maintenant, ça n'avait jamais marché.

Puis vint le jour où Adrian partit pour son voyage en solitaire : trois mois à sillonner l'Amérique du Nord de long en large et en travers. Il voulait le faire en stop ! Et Élisabeth piqua une crise le jour où elle l'apprit. Pourtant, pour une fois, Adrian l'ignora. Il avait toujours rêvé de partir à l'aventure, de découvrir des choses extraordinaires. Alors d'accord, côtoyer tous les jours des vampires était, en soi, une expérience peu commune, mais Adrian voulait voir le monde et personne ne l'en empêcherait !

Les deux premiers mois se déroulèrent sans anicroche. Il téléphonait trois fois par semaine à Élisabeth et le week-end à Victor. Tout se passait superbement bien jusqu'à son séjour à Berkeley. La veille, il avait dit vouloir repartir vers le nord, le long de la côte est, puis le lendemain, il disparaissait, tout simplement. Élisabeth devint folle et Victor lança des avis de recherche dans tout le secteur aux alentours de Berkeley, et même plus loin encore. Mais jamais ils ne le retrouvèrent.

Victor finir par se résoudre à utiliser son pouvoir, redoutant ce qu'il y découvrirait. Et à raison. Car voir de ses propres yeux des loups immenses se précipiter sur Adrian pour le tuer, voir l'obscurité s'étendre à travers les sens de celui qu'il avait appris à apprécier, tout cela, tout cela était beaucoup trop pour Victor. Alors, tandis que la colère et la tristesse se mêlaient au désespoir, l'inspecteur se fit une promesse. Peu importe le temps que ça lui prendrait, l'argent qu'il lui faudrait dépenser, les efforts qu'il devrait fournir. Peu importe tout cela. Il vengerait Adrian, coûte que coûte.

* * *

Alors, on apprend enfin qui est Adrian et un peu plus sur Victor ^^ Qu'en avez-vous pensé?


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour! Voici donc le chapitre 2/3 de cette histoire. Pour info, le **_chapitre 13_** de **Obstination ** arrivera demain normalement.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Pendant deux ans, Victor erra de ville en ville, ratissant Berkeley et ses alentours, interrogeant les gens. Pendant deux ans, il vécut dans les remords de l'avoir laissé partir seul. Élisabeth avait été inconsolable et il avait coupé les ponts avec elle un mois après la mort d'Adrian. Alors, il était parti au sud, vers Berkeley.

Après ces années, il n'avait plus guère d'espoir, mais sa haine envers ces loups restait intacte. Il pouvait encore sentir leur odeur infecte qu'il avait perçue à travers la vision. Pourtant, après tant d'attente, il repéra un soir les effluves caractéristiques de ceux qu'il cherchait. C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'années, ravissante, au doux nom de Hope Harper. Et Victor sut qu'il tenait là les éléments de sa vengeance.

Faire avouer à Hope l'endroit où se trouvait le nid de ces êtres abjects était chose impossible. À chaque fois qu'il évoquait son enfance ou sa famille, elle se fermait comme une huître. Il n'avait jamais pu en tirer un mot, un seul indice pour l'orienter. Elle parlait seulement de sa sœur qui vivait dans un endroit perdu de tout. Alors, il s'était décidé à jouer un jeu bien cruel.

Victor l'avait fait tomber amoureuse de lui. Après plus de cinq cents ans d'existence, il avait parfaitement appris à manipuler les humains. Réfractaire au début, elle s'était vite laissée séduire, car il profitait sans scrupule de sa faiblesse émotionnelle. Elle se sentait seule, incomprise. Le vampire lui donna une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer et épancher son chagrin. Alors, il accéléra les choses, lui demanda de l'épouser.

Un an après leur rencontre, ils organisèrent leur mariage. Ce mariage que Victor attendait avec impatience, le bouquet final à ses manœuvres. Le jour dit, il l'abandonna au pied de l'autel et, lorsque son téléphone sonna à plusieurs reprises, il le considéra avec détachement. Pourtant, au fond, quelque part dans son cœur, il ressentait une profonde tristesse à l'idée de la faire souffrir ainsi. Il n'était pas cruel par nature, mais sa vengeance éclipsait tout le reste.

Alors, ce qu'il avait prédit arriva : elle rentra chez elle, dans sa famille. Il ne la suivit pas tout de suite. Victor avait mis une puce de localisation dans le téléphone de la jeune femme et il préféra attendre de connaître l'endroit où elle irait pour élaborer son plan d'action. Ainsi, il se rendit à La Push plus tard, suivant par la même occasion le meilleur ami de Hope qui s'y rendait aussi. Victor fouilla même dans les affaires du jeune homme, tâchant d'y trouver l'adresse exacte, car il savait que la puce n'avait pas une précision assez fine.

Le grand jour arriva où il foula les terres de la réserve Quileute. L'odeur de ces loups était partout autour de lui, brûlant ses sens comme de l'acide. Il étudia le terrain, se faufila entre les patrouilles de ces monstres abjects qui gardaient leur territoire, puis il laissa une lettre à l'intention de Hope dans sa maison. Il savait qu'elle vivrait cela comme une agression et, tout à sa colère et à sa vengeance, il se montra cruel et tenta de la faire douter des sentiments qu'il avait pu lui porter. Même si elle n'avait rien à voir avec l'agression d'Adrian, elle faisait partie de la même espèce que ces tueurs sans scrupules. Et pour cela, Hope devait payer.

Un jour où il étudiait encore une fois le terrain, il tomba sur deux de ces loups et décida de s'amuser un peu. Puis un troisième arriva, plus grand, plus sûr de lui. Et ce pelage couleur sable, Victor le reconnaissait parfaitement. Il était l'un de ceux qui avaient tué Adrian. Alors il décida de le réduire en miettes, et y serait parvenu si Hope – sous sa forme de louve – n'était pas intervenue pour s'y opposer. Ainsi, elle s'était trouvé un compagnon ? Il pouvait le percevoir dans son regard et cela le mit en colère. Elle ne méritait pas d'être heureuse ! Quand il les laissa tous les deux, un plan commença doucement à prendre forme dans sa tête.

x

Kidnapper Hope alors qu'elle était seule dans la forêt se révéla être un jeu d'enfant. Il l'emmena dans une grotte et laissa un message à l'attention de son compagnon. Il voulait les voir souffrir autant que lui avait souffert à la mort d'Adrian. Ni plus ni moins.

Ils étaient six, dont le loup couleur sable – il reconnaissait son odeur. Ainsi, ils avaient obéi et étaient venus. Un rictus cruel se forma sur le visage de Victor lorsqu'il leur lança un revolver, et il s'accentua lorsqu'il leur révéla ce qu'il attendait d'eux.

– Bien, commença-t-il à l'adresse du loup qu'il avait presque achevé la fois précédente. Tu vas prendre cette arme et tuer l'un de tes chers compagnons. Si tu ne le fais pas, j'égorgerais ta tendre Hope.

– Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille ! s'insurgea l'autre en serrant les poings.

– Oh, vraiment ? reprit Victor avec un sourire mauvais. Peut-être as-tu juste besoin d'une motivation supplémentaire…

Il entailla d'un geste vif la joue de sa fiancée et celle-ci eut un gémissement de douleur. Son compagnon loup, lui, commença à trembler de colère.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ? lui lança un autre loup en faisant un pas en avant – il était plus grand et large que les autres.

– Je veux vous voir mort, toi et tous tes petits camarades. Vous ne méritez pas de vivre, pas après ce que vous _lui_ avez fait.

– De quoi tu parles ? demanda Hope en haletant sous la pression qu'il mettait à la maintenir contre lui.

– Tais-toi, grinça Victor en appuyant la lame sur sa carotide, faisant perler une goutte de sang. Je parle de _mon_ rayon de soleil que vous avez sauvagement tué il y a trois ans, poursuivit-il plus calmement.

– Si une sangsue se balade sur notre territoire, nous ne faisons pas de quartier ! lâcha un autre en le fusillant du regard.

– Ce n'était pas un vampire ! s'emporta Victor en se redressant. C'était un humain ! Vous n'êtes que des monstres à vous en être pris à _lui_ !

Il y eut un moment de flottement parmi les loups et le plus costaud se reprit en premier.

– Nous ne tuons pas d'humains. Nous chassons seulement les vampires.

Victor eut un rictus sarcastique.

– L'un de mes dons de vampires est de ressentir ce que ressent une personne avant sa mort. Je vous ai vu vous précipiter sur lui, j'ai senti votre odeur infecte et j'ai entendu le craquement de sa nuque que vous avez brisée ! Vous l'avez tué ! s'écria-t-il. Vous m'avez pris _mon_ Adrian !

Le plus grand des loups ouvrit la bouche, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Celui qui avait précédemment parlé eut un rictus moqueur avant de lâcher :

– On te l'a pas tué ton pyromane. Je sais pas ce que t'as vu, mais c'est une sangsue qui lui a brisé le cou.

– Alice a eu une vision et Carlisle est arrivé rapidement. Il l'a transformé en vampire, poursuivit celui qui surplombait tout le monde en hochant la tête.

Les yeux de Victor s'écarquillèrent et la main qui tenait son couteau trembla légèrement.

– Quoi ? souffla-t-il difficilement.

– Il est pas mort, on te dit ! râla le plus nerveux des loups. C'est devenu une saloperie de sangsue. Il est encore plus chiant que vous autres parce qu'il a failli foutre le feu à toute la forêt, mais il est aussi vivant que toi tu peux l'être.

Victor réfléchit rapidement et il replaça son couteau sur le cou de Hope.

– Prouvez-le ! Prouvez-moi ce que vous dites.

Le silence s'installa légèrement, puis un bruissement se fit entendre à l'entrée de la grotte.

– Ils disent la vérité, Victor.

– Carlisle ? s'étonna le vampire en voyant l'un de ses anciens amis avancer dans sa direction.

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis une bonne cinquantaine d'années.

– Cela faisait longtemps, fit le médecin en hochant la tête. Ils disent la vérité. J'ai moi-même tenté de sauver Adrian, mais sa nuque était brisée. Heureusement, son cœur battait encore, il semblait se raccrocher à la vie avec une force peu commune. Je l'ai transformé.

– Où est-il ? souffla Victor qui n'y croyait toujours pas.

– Il est au nord avec le clan Denali. Il peut contrôler le feu, mais il se maîtrise difficilement, tout comme il maîtrise difficilement sa soif de sang. Il a provoqué plusieurs incendies qui ont failli raser la forêt. En Alaska, il peut s'entraîner en toute tranquillité, loin des humains.

Victor ne dit plus rien. Il connaissait assez Carlisle pour savoir qu'il ne mentait jamais. Mais il avait passé trois ans à penser qu'Adrian était mort, sauvagement tué par ces loups. Trois ans passés dans la haine avec sa soif de vengeance pour seule alliée. Il ne pouvait y croire, croire à ce miracle. Puis Carlisle sortit son téléphone, appuya sur un bouton et une tonalité se fit bientôt entendre avant de laisser place à la voix bourrue d'un homme qui grogna un « Ouais ? » désagréable.

– Garett, bonjour. C'est Carlisle.

– Ah, Carlisle, salut !

– Comment va Adrian ?

– Je te maudis toujours de nous l'avoir collé dans les pattes, râla l'autre au bout de la ligne. Il a failli faire cramer la maison pour la deux centièmes fois. Je vais bientôt finir par croire qu'il le fait exprès.

– Est-ce que je peux lui parler ?

– Ouais, attends. Hé, gamin ! Ramène tes fesses par-là, Carlisle veut te parler !

On entendit le téléphone changer de main.

– Salut, Carlisle ! entama joyeusement une voix masculine avec un fort accent du Texas.

Le visage de Victor se contracta à l'entente de ces mots. C'était vrai, il était vivant. Carlisle lui tendit le téléphone après avoir dit à Adrian que quelqu'un souhaitait lui parler. Victor relâcha Hope et s'avança vers Carlisle pour prendre le téléphone.

– Adrian ? murmura-t-il, encore incertain.

Il y eut un moment de silence, suivi d'une exclamation de joie.

– Victor ! Bordel, c'est toi ? T'étais passé où ? Tu sais le nombre de messages que j'ai laissés sur ton foutu téléphone à la con ? On n'a pas idée de disparaître comme ça ! T'étais où, putain ?

– Je vois que tu jures toujours autant, soupira Victor en levant les yeux au ciel. Je croyais que t'étais mort, espèce d'imbécile !

– Mort ? Oui, j'étais mort et maintenant je suis un vampire. C'est trop cool ! Comment tu savais ce qui m'était arrivé ? Pourquoi t'es pas venu me voir ?

– Avec mon don, je t'ai vu mourir, sombre idiot ! Il y avait ces loups qui courraient droit sur toi, puis c'était le noir complet.

– Ouais, j'ai fermé les yeux. Tu crois quoi ? Ça fout les jetons une bande de loups qui arrive à toute blinde. Attends, t'as pas cru que c'était eux qui m'avaient tué quand même ?

Le silence fit place à sa question.

– Mais t'es con ou quoi ? J'espère que t'as pas touché à un poil de Seth ou de Jacob, sinon ça va pas le faire.

– Je croyais que t'étais mort ! hurla Victor dans le téléphone.

– Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai compris l'idée, pas la peine de me détruire les tympans. Mais pas ma faute si t'as mal interprété. Attends, t'as plus de cinq cents ans et tu sais toujours pas te servir de ton don ? Ça craint un max, Vicky !

Victor ferma les yeux et inspira pour se calmer.

– C'est moi qui vais finir par te tuer ! J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais insupportable.

– Ouais, c'est pour ça que tu m'adores. T'es tellement coincé aussi ! En fait, le proverbe est vrai, il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort. Je devrais me sentir flatté que t'aies essayé de me venger, c'est trop mignon ! Tout le monde est indemne ? Pas de mort ou de trucs moches à déplorer ?

Victor accorda un bref regard à Hope qui disparaissait dans les bras de son compagnon, mais qui lui accordait toujours un regard méfiant.

– Non.

– Bien. Seth ou Jacob sont dans les parages ?

Victor leva un regard curieux vers les loups et leur tendit le combiné. Celui qui protégeait Hope l'attrapa du bout des doigts avant de le mettre à son oreille.

– Salut, Seth ! Je sais pas ce que l'autre nouille a fait, mais essaye de pas trop lui en vouloir, hein ?

– Ça va être dur, grinça le dénommé Seth en accordant un regard furibond à Victor.

– Il a voulu tuer ta petite-amie ? demanda Adrian après un instant de silence.

– Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna l'autre en écarquillant les yeux.

– J'ai un peu développé mon pouvoir d'intuition. Enfin, c'est l'une des rares fois où ça marche, tu me diras… (Il garda le silence un instant.) Victor ! hurla-t-il dans le téléphone et Seth l'éloigna vivement de son oreille. Ramène-toi tout de suite en Alaska que je te botte les fesses !

Et il raccrocha tandis que Victor lâchait un soupir excédé. Carlisle s'approcha de lui pour poser sa main sur son bras.

– Je vais te donner l'adresse, va le rejoindre.

L'ancien inspecteur de police acquiesça, ne semblant toujours pas réaliser qu'Adrian était vivant. Ses yeux étaient toujours posés sur son ex fiancée.

– Et on le laisse partir comme ça ? lança sombrement le loup nerveux.

Victor grimaça. Il avait fait tout cela pour rien. Il avait laissé la colère l'emporter dans une vengeance qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. À la lumière de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus été lui-même depuis la mort d'Adrian. Jamais il n'avait été aussi près de la folie.

– Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il faiblement, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre à celle qu'il avait tant fait souffrir.

– Tu peux te les mettre où je pense tes excuses foireuses, la sangsue !

Hope ferma les yeux un instant avant de soupirer. Son regard était plus calme à présent, comme résolu.

– Vas-y, va le rejoindre, c'est lui que tu aimes depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?

Victor fut surpris de sa conclusion, mais il acquiesça tout de même. Non, il ne l'aimait pas ainsi. Ou peut-être que si. Peut-être était-ce là la raison à tout cela, à toute cette haine ? Ne pouvant y songer plus en avant à présent, il disparut rapidement avec Carlisle, laissant les loups derrière lui. Maintenant, il lui restait à retrouver son Adrian. Peut-être qu'ensuite, il réfléchirait à cela, au fait qu'il était sûrement amoureux du jeune homme le plus indiscipliné et exaspérant qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Victor n'était jamais venu en Alaska avant aujourd'hui. Tout était d'une blancheur immaculée et un silence paisible résonnait à ses oreilles. Ça lui changeait tellement de la ville. En avançant vers les coordonnées que Carlisle lui avait fournies, il se demanda un instant comme Adrian pouvait vivre ici sans devenir fou. L'ancien inspecteur de police était persuadé que son jeune ami trouvait tout ceci beaucoup trop calme.

Toujours exalté et dynamique. Toujours plein d'entrain. Son magnifique sourire qui perçait la monotonie de son immortalité. Victor n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui, même lorsqu'il était humain. Avant de devenir un vampire, déjà, il était isolé du monde et ne côtoyait que rarement ses semblables, n'arrivant pas à les comprendre. Sa transformation n'avait rien changé à son côté solitaire. Puis, au fil des années, il avait pu rencontrer des vampires plus intéressants, mais jamais assez pour qu'il les fréquente plus de quelques mois.

Carlisle était l'un de ceux qu'il considérait comme faisant partie de ses rares amis, tout comme Élisabeth. Et Adrian. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré le jeune homme pour la première fois, Victor avait tout de suite su que c'était une personne intéressante. Plus le temps avait passé et plus il fascinait le vampire. Il dégageait quelque chose de pur, quelque choc de transcendant. Pour la première fois de toute son existence, Victor se sentait vivant à ses côtés. Alors, lorsqu'il l'avait cru mort… Il n'avait pas pu concevoir qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais, que la seule étincelle qui avait un jour illuminé sa vie soit disparue pour toujours.

Tout à ses pensées, Victor mit un moment à se rendre compte qu'il était arrivé. La grande maison moderne en bois foncé s'élevait devant lui, à quelques mètres. S'il avait pu, son cœur se serait mis à battre plus vite sous le coup de l'excitation. Il allait le revoir ! Victor n'eut pourtant pas l'occasion de faire un pas de plus qu'une masse compacte s'écrasa sur lui. Malgré ses réflexes de vampire, il n'avait pas vu venir Adrian – car c'était bien lui – qui l'enlaçait férocement, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Avec plaisir et soulagement, Victor referma ses bras sur lui et inspira avec délectation cette odeur si particulière qui lui avait tant fait défaut. Ils restèrent là un long moment, comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait autour d'eux.

– Tu m'as trop manqué ! s'exclama soudainement Adrian avant de se reculer, un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'ai tout raconté à Élisabeth, elle a dit qu'elle t'engueulera en personne à sa prochaine visite.

Victor le dévisagea un long moment. Son visage était toujours aussi beau, mais ses grands yeux écarlates et son teint blême lui donnaient un côté assez étrange. Intrigant. Enfin, l'ancien policier se reprit et il lui rendit plus faiblement son sourire.

– Et toi ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

– Quoi, moi ? s'étonna Adrian en passant son poids d'un pied à l'autre, comme il avait coutume de le faire parce qu'il ne tenait jamais en place.

– Tu n'avais pas l'intention de, je cite, « me botter les fesses » ?

Alors le jeune homme comprit et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

– Bah, je suis sûr que tu regrettes, non ?

Victor fut intrigué par le ton calme qui tranchait nettement avec les menaces auxquelles il avait eu à faire au téléphone. Lentement, il hocha la tête pour acquiescer – bien sûr qu'il regrettait ! – et obtint un magnifique sourire en contrepartie qui réchauffa son cœur de glace.

– J'ai appelé Seth et Jacob, poursuivit Adrian en haussant les épaules, puis j'ai eu aussi Carlisle au téléphone. Alors, j'ai réfléchi, et je ne t'en veux finalement pas. Puis je vois pas comment je pourrais t'en vouloir, ajouta-t-il en se détournant soudainement pour se diriger vers la maison.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Victor le suivit lentement. Malgré ce qu'en avait dit Carlisle, il ne savait vraiment pas comment il serait reçu ici, chez ces vampires végétariens. Pourtant, malgré ses craintes, les deux femmes blondes qui l'accueillirent – Tanya et Kate – se montrèrent très gentilles avec lui. Une troisième, brune cette fois-ci et du nom de Carmen, vint les rejoindre et fut également d'une grande douceur. Toutes avaient les mêmes prunelles dorées que Carlisle et Victor resta perplexe devant ce régime particulier, comme de coutume.

Il était installé sur l'un des canapés du salon chaleureux, aux côtés d'Adrian, lorsque deux hommes entrèrent bientôt dans la pièce. Victor fut surpris en reconnaissant l'un d'entre eux.

– Eleazar ? s'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Cela fait bien longtemps…

– Victor ! s'exclama le vampire à la peau mate en esquissant un sourire. Si j'avais su qu'il s'agissait de toi !

– Comme ça, tu as quitté les Volturi ? demanda Victor en haussant un sourcil intrigué tandis que l'autre prenait place dans le canapé en face d'eux.

– Tu n'y es pas resté très longtemps, toi non plus.

Ils se jetèrent un regard, comprenant parfaitement pourquoi aucun d'eux n'était resté.

– Carlisle a dit que je devais me méfier des Volturi, intervint Adrian d'un ton boudeur. Il a dit que mon contrôle du feu pouvait intéresser Aro.

Victor se tourna rapidement vers lui et dévisagea un instant son air détaché.

– Je ne te laisserai pas t'approcher des Volturi ! s'exclama l'ancien inspecteur d'une voix ferme, le regard sévère.

Adrian écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris par sa véhémence. Enfin, il lui accorda un sourire et le plus âgé se détendit.

– On dit que t'as semé une belle pagaille à La Push ! intervint celui que Victor reconnut comme étant Garett et qui se jeta dans un fauteuil avec nonchalance. Comment t'as fait ça, au juste ?

Victor eut la surprise d'entendre grogner son jeune ami à ses côtés. Un grognement animal, typique des vampires qui protégeaient leur territoire. Il haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Pourtant, un autre détail attira bientôt son attention, comme ceux des autres habitants de cette maison.

– Adrian, va dehors, lui lança Tanya en désignant d'un geste la fumée qui s'échappait de ses poings fermés.

Le jeune homme posa son regard sur ses mains puis, avec un soupir exaspéré, il courut jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison, le plus loin possible de la demeure chaleureuse. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, Victor le suivit dehors. Il le trouva rapidement, assis dans une immensité de neige, les doigts entourés de flammes chatoyantes.

Victor s'accroupit à ses côtés et posa sa main sur son épaule. À ce contact, les flammes s'éteignirent aussitôt, à la stupéfaction du plus âgé. Il ne comprenait rien aux réactions d'Adrian. Enfin, il n'avait jamais réussi à trouver une logique à son résonnement, même lorsqu'il était encore humain.

– Que se passe-t-il, Adrian ? demanda-t-il finalement avec douceur.

– Je n'aime pas qu'on dise du mal de toi, soupira le jeune homme en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, mécontent.

Ce que Victor perçut comme étant de la loyauté lui alla droit au cœur. Un bref instant, il se surprit à espérer qu'il put y avoir plus.

– Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il dans un souffle, avide de savoir.

– Parce que…, commença Adrian d'une voix lasse et peinée en même temps. Garett passe son temps à me charrier, mais… J'ai cru que je te reverrais jamais. T'imagines même pas à quel point j'étais triste. En plus, je n'arrive toujours pas à me contrôler, et impossible de partir à ta recherche moi-même. Je… Mais tu es là, maintenant, dit-il finalement en levant ses yeux écarlates sur Victor.

Celui-ci lui accorda un sourire chaleureux avant de serrer un peu plus les doigts sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

– Oui, je suis là.

– Tu me quitteras plus jamais, hein ? lui demanda Adrian avec une note de désespoir dans la voix et dans ses belles prunelles sombres.

Le cœur de Victor se serra. Il voulait rester avec lui. Pour toujours. Incertain, il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Adrian ne voulait sans doute pas dire ce que lui-même avait en tête. Il n'avait pas de sentiments amoureux pour lui, seulement une grande affection. Avec Élisabeth, ils étaient les seuls proches qu'il avait. Sa seule famille.

Pourtant, Adrian vint rapidement contredire cette hypothèse lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Victor mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'il l'embrassait. Trop de temps, certainement, car le plus jeune se recula soudainement, arborant un air autant gêné qu'attristé.

– Désolé, soupira-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les décoiffer un peu plus. Je sais que tu ressens pas la même chose que moi, mais… il fallait que j'essaye un jour. Alors tant pis, oublie que je…

Victor ne le laissa pas finir. Il l'attrapa brusquement par la nuque et l'embrassa avec une passion sauvage qui laissait transparaître toutes ces années de frustration et de colère. Les lèvres offertes à ses caresses étaient si douces et le frôlement de sa langue sur la sienne fit éclater en morceau l'esprit si cartésien de Victor.

S'il l'aimait ? Oh, et puis merde, bien sûr qu'il l'aimait !

 **FIN**

* * *

Alors, vous en avez **pensé quoi**? Moi, j'adore **Adrian et Victor** ensemble, ils sont drôles ^^

A bientôt en tout cas!


End file.
